


This Is How You Fall In Love

by IBoatedHere



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBoatedHere/pseuds/IBoatedHere
Summary: He had forgotten it could feel like this. That every look could make his stomach swoop and every touch could give him goosebumps.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 13
Kudos: 213





	This Is How You Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I binged watched the first season a few days ago and pretty much knew I had to write for these two. 
> 
> I kind of had to reverse engineer this fic---I had one part written and wanted to add more and give it some direction so I googled 'how to know you're falling in love' and found [this article](https://www.glamour.com/story/the-5-different-stages-of-fall) so that's what I based the other parts on.

Butterflies

He had forgotten it could feel like this. That every look could make his stomach swoop and every touch could give him goosebumps.

He had been with Alex for so long and he had been so loyal, refusing to even make any kind of meaningful eye contact with a stranger across a crowded room. He’s forgotten what flirting is like. What a first date can feel like. How a cute boy with a winning smile and warm eyes can make him melt.

It’s terrifying. It’s too much, too soon but when Carlos puts his hand on the small of his back TK leans into it, chasing the heat and sensing where this night could go.

“We’re gonna take off,” he tells the group and Paul raises an eyebrow and his glass while Marjan tells them to have fun and be safe and Mateo holds his folded hand out for a fist bump.

“Nice,” Mateo says, and then, “find out what he does to make his shoulders like that because I’ve been trying to bulk up you know, but like—.”

“Okay, probie,” Marjan says as she swings an am around Mateo’s shoulders. “That’s enough. I'm sure they have more important things to do.”

TK feels his face flush as Carlos passes around a handful of goodbyes and good nights before guiding TK toward the door.

“They think we’re gonna go hook up,” TK says when they step out into the night and start across the parking lot.

“Now what could have given them that idea,” Carlos asks, his hand slipping beneath the fabric of TK’s shirt so his warm fingers can brush against TK’s skin. “You’ve been looking at me like that all night.”

“Do you want me to look at someone else,” TK asks and Carlos shakes his head and spins him around by the belt loop so he can gently press him back against the car and TK takes a sharp breath as Carlos lowers his head to brush a kiss against the corner of his mouth.

It’s barely there, sweet and fleeting and it would be no big deal if the rest of Carlos’ body wasn’t pressed tightly against his own and that’s why his breath catches and his hands fly up to clutch at Carlos’ shoulders and--.

“You really do have nice shoulders,” he says stupidly as he runs his hands over them.

Carlos pulls back and frowns for a moment before he barks a laugh and sways forward again, resting his face against the curve of TK’s neck, kissing his skin before straightening up again.

“Thank you,” Carlos says and TK shrugs.

“Don’t mention it,” he answers as Carlos’ hands grip more securely at his hips. “So…what now?” Carlos is beautiful when he answers with a smile and ducks his head for a real kiss.

Building

“What the hell is all this?”

He turns his head to look at Carlos while keeping his hands cupped beneath the open glove box, doing his best to keep the contents from spilling out onto the floor.

He thinks he might have lost a pen or two along with a AA battery during the initial avalanche when his knee hit the dashboard as he attempted to climb over the gear shift to chase Carlos’ lips with his own. The glove compartment popped open and TK settled back into the passenger seat and tried to catch as much as he could.

“Are you a hoarder?”

Carlos laughs and shakes his head, reaching out to grab a small notebook before it falls from TK’s hands. “I just like to be prepared.”

“So then you’re a Boy Scout?”

“I like to have things on hand, you know, just in case,” he says as he picks through the compartment. “Flashlight, hand sanitizer, granola bar, back up headphones…” He pulls out a small plastic pouch and holds it up. “Poncho in case it rains. I’ll have you know that everything was neatly packed away in there before you busted it open.

“Excuse me for trying to climb into your lap,” TK says as Carlos starts to fit things back into the box. “It won’t happen again.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Carlos says as he slides an unopened package of tissues into the compartment. TK reaches down for what dropped and finds a tampon instead of a pen. He looks at it curiously then looks over at Carlos who shrugs.

“I have sisters,” he says as he plucks it from TK’s hands. “Plus you never know who might need one.”

TK nods as he wedges the tampon into the only available space in the compartment.

“Older sisters,” he asks and Carlos nods.

“How’d you know?”

“You have big little brother energy.”

Carlos seems to think this over before he nods in acceptance. “And you’re an only child?”

TK rests his head back against the seat and gives him a flat look. “Is it that obvious?”

“Just a little,” Carlos says. “You have an energy, too.” He closes the glove box and taps the dashboard and TK nods.

“I’m very impressed how you managed to fit everything in there. You wanna know what’s in my glove box? A wadded up ball of napkins from Whataburger and the owner’s manual which I actually should take a look at because it’s making this whirring sound…”

“It might be the alternator.”

“I have no idea what that is. Don’t look at me like that. I didn’t have a car in New York. You’re lucky I know how to drive at all.”

“That’s debatable.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I’ve seen you roll through more than one stop sign,” Carlos says, laughing when TK gapes at him. “I always thought it was so bold considering, you know,” he says as he gestures to himself.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” TK defends, “I’m an excellent driver. Maybe I’ll take the courses and get certified to drive the engine.”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Carlos says. “Quick question though, who rescues the rescuers when they’ve slid off the road and into a ditch?”

TK presses his lips together to stop himself from smiling and shakes his head. “You’re a dick.”

“You love it,” Carlos shoots back and TK does. Or at least he’s starting to, as terrifying as that might be. It’s why he let Carlos take him out tonight on a real date to a nice restaurant with tablecloths and sparkling water and candles in the middle of the table. It’s why he let him pick him up and bring him home again and why they kissed in the driveway for twenty minutes while the car cooled and the crickets sang around them. It’s why TK is still sitting here, not wanting the night to end.

He looks up at the house and sighs when he sees the lights on.

“I would invite you in but I think my dad is still up.”

“I’m not allowed to meet him yet?”

TK rolls his eyes. “You’ve already met him. I’m just saying, there won’t be a clear shot upstairs. He’s gonna wanna stop and talk.” He leans back against the seat and looks Carlos over. “Probably about your hair.”

Carlos frowns and runs his hand through his hair. “Is something wrong with it?”

TK shakes his head. “No, it looks great. That’s the thing. He’ll want to know what you use on it. Either the hair or your skin.” He reaches out and presses his fingertips to Carlos’ jaw. “You look perfect.” TK cups Carlos’ chin in his palm and swipes his thumb over his bottom lip. “He’ll want to know why.”

“I don’t really use anything special,” Carlos says and TK smiles.

“Of course you don’t,” he says softly, “it’s just the way you are.”

Carlos drops his chin and presses a kiss to the center of TK’s palm and TK feels it right down to his core. It feels like he’s drowning in the best way and when he leans in and captures Carlos’ lips in a kiss he feels like he can breath again.

“I gotta go,” he says as he presses their foreheads together. “I had a good time tonight. We should do it again.”

“That was the plan,” Carlos says. “Just tell me the time and place.”

TK smiles and kisses him again. “Text me when you get home, okay? So know you’re safe.”

“I will.”

“You promise?”

Carlos holds up his hand and tucks his thumb and pinky against his palm. “Scouts honor.”

Assimilation 

“I can’t believe you don’t think _Die Hard_ is a Christmas movie.”

“If you took Christmas out of the movie it would still be a fully functional movie,” Carlos argues and TK shakes his head as he steps over Buttercup who is splayed out on the kitchen floor looking for any scraps that might drop.

“That’s not the point,” he says, “the point is that the movie takes place on Christmas Eve--.”

“But it doesn’t have to take place on Christmas Eve.”

TK tips his head back and groans. “But it does. It does take place on Christmas Eve.” He tips the vegetables he’s been chopping into the salad bowl at Carlos’ elbow while Carlos whisks together oil and vinegar and honey. “His wife's name is Holly.”

“That has nothing to do with it,” Carlos says with a shake of his head.

TK pokes at his shoulder. “It does, though.” He steps back over Buttercup. “What do you want me to do now?”

Carlos grabs a fork and hands it over. “Check the potatoes,” he instructs and TK lifts the lid off the pot on the stove. The fork meets resistance and he shakes his head.

“Not yet. But almost.”

Carlos nods then dresses the salad. “Saying that _Die Hard_ is a Christmas movie is like saying that _Mean Girls_ is a Christmas movie because of the Jingle Bell Rock scene or _Sleepless in Seattle_ is a Christmas movie because he calls into the radio station on Christmas Eve.”

“That’s not even--wait. You don’t think _Sleepless in Seattle_ is a Christmas movie?”

Carlos gives him a long-suffering look. “Valentine’s Day, at best. They meet at the top of The Empire State Building on Valentine’s Day.” He turns and pauses just as Buttercup hefts himself up so he can curl up in the dog bed they’ve set up for him beside the couch. “Would your enjoyment of _Die Hard_ be diminished at all if you watched it in the middle of summer?”

“Of course not,” TK says as he impatiently lifts the lid and checks the potatoes again. “It’s a classic. You could--and should--enjoy it year-round.”

Carlos sets the salad bowl down on the table. “Well then, I rest my case.”

“I can’t believe this,” TK says as he leans against the counter and crosses his arms. “I can’t believe my boyfriend is so fundamentally wrong and won’t admit it.”

“Is this the final straw,” Carlos jokes as he checks the steaks under the broiler. “Is this what does us in?”

“Nah,” TK says, “I mean, it’s not like you said you didn’t like _Moneyball_ or something.”

Carlos goes very still and TK gasps.

“You didn’t like _Moneyball_?”

“I tried, okay? I just couldn’t get through it. Baseball isn’t my thing.”

“It’s about so much more than baseball, Carlos. Plus it has Brad Pitt.”

Carlos grimaces and TK freezes.

“What? Carlos, what?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing, it’s just that sometimes I think--.”

“You don’t like Brad Pitt?”

“Sometimes I think that some of his movies are a little boring,” Carlos says evenly. “He’s fine but his movies--.”

“ _Interview with the Vampire_?” Carlos sets his mouth into a thin line. “ _Legends of the Fall_?”

“So dull,” Carlos admits. “I tried but I couldn’t get through it.”

“He fights a bear at the end.”

“I wouldn't know. I never got that far.” He nods to the stove. “Check the potatoes again. They’re probably done.”

TK sighs and slides the tines of the fork easily through a chunk of potato. “Now what?”

Carlos drops a potholder into TK’s hands. “Drain them, mash them, then mix in the butter and milk.” He kisses TK’s cheek quickly then steps out of the way so he has a clear shot to the sink so he can dump the potatoes in the colander.

“I can’t believe you don’t like Brad Pitt,” he says as he leans back so he can escape the steam that clouds up.

“I’m starting to get a little jealous of Brad Pitt,” Carlos says as he bumps TK out of the way and dumps the potatoes back into the pot. “I’ll mash, you pour.”

“What about _Fight Club_ ,” TK asks as he pours the milk and melted butter into the pot with the potatoes. Carlos’ eyebrows pinch together and TK feels the dread well up in him. “Please tell me you like _Fight Club_.”

“Sorry, I’m just realizing that _Fight Club_ is what made me realize for sure that I was gay.”

TK makes a low, interested noise. “Well now I’m a little jealous of Brad Pitt.”

“Don’t be,” Carlos as he leans in for a kiss. “I never find anything you do boring.”

Honesty

As soon as he sees the ring slide onto her finger he starts to feel his throat close up.

He turns to Carlos who is smiling and clapping along with the rest of the bar as soon as they realized that the public proposal would end in success instead of heartbreak.

“I think I’m going to get some air,” he says and Carlos stops clapping as the smile slides off his face and TK feels like a monster for taking away the joy he’s feeling toward these strangers.

“Are you all right,” Carlos asks, leaning in and speaking directly into TK’s ear so he can be heard over the music and celebration.

“I’m fine,” TK tells him as he steps back and out of the overwhelming heat that Carlos has been throwing off. “I just need some air. I’ll be right back.”

Carlos frowns and TK turns and slips through the crowd, making his way to the exit as his heart pounds in his chest and a cold sweat breaks out over his body.

He wishes he could say that the first breath of outside air was refreshing and a welcome relief but the weather is perpetually hot and humid this time of year and the air feels heavy and his limbs feel sluggish, like he’s swimming through warm honey as he stumbles into the parking lot.

His shirt is sticking to his back so he grabs the hem and fans it out as he takes several deep breaths to cool and calm himself down.

It doesn’t work and he winds up leaning against the hood of Carlos’ car, his hands on his knees and his head ducked, staring at the dust on his shoes.

He’s alone out there for five minutes, which is about four minutes longer than he expected, when hears gravel crunching in front of him.

When he looks up Carlos is there, hands in his pockets and a frown on his face.

“We don’t have to come here,” he says, “if it’s too much or you’re uncomfortable or it’s just not where you want to be. We can hang out anywhere, I don’t care. I think there’s a smoothie bar down the street that’s open late.”

TK huffs a laugh and shakes his head. “No, no, it’s not that. For once. I just...I was going to propose.”

Carlos’ eyes go wide and TK realizes his mistake.

“No! Not to you, not right now, I meant before.” He throws his arm out, gesturing vaguely in the direction that New York City might be in. “To my ex,” he continues. “I bought a ring, I made a reservation at a really nice restaurant, like, spend my whole paycheck on dinner nice. I had a whole speech planned out and that guy--.” He tips his head toward the bar. “--he just gets down on one knee on a floor that my shoes stick to because it’s so gross and she says yes.” He shakes his head and looks back down at his feet. “It’s stupid and selfish and I swear I can be happy for people,” he says as Carlos moves to lean against the car beside him, close but not close enough to touch. “It’s hard to watch people get what I wanted to have.” He hazards a glance at Carlos. “I’m a douchebag.”

“No,” Carlos says with a firm shake of his head. “There’s nothing wrong with being upset about not getting what you want.”

“But I don’t even want it anymore,” TK says and the surprise must be written all over his face because Carlos raises his eyebrows. “I don’t want to marry him,” he says, “not anymore.” He kicks at the dirt and watches it swirl into the air before it settles. “I guess maybe I’m just worried that when I do want that with someone--.” He shoots Carlos another look. “--someday, I’ll get shot down. Or worse.” Because being cheated on is certainly worse than being told that they’re not ready. It’s being told that they’re ready but you’re not good enough and they’ve found someone who is. “I don’t know if I could handle that kind of rejection a second time.”

“You can,” Carlos says, “because you’re strong and you have a huge group of people that support you and love you and would do anything for you. And,” he says, drawing out the word, “I think that more than likely, you won’t have to worry at all about getting rejected when you do want that again. Someday.”

“With someone,” TK asks, letting Carlos off the hook but Carlos just shakes his head and presses their shoulders together.

“No,” he says, “just someday.”

Stability

TK didn’t know what to think when Carlos set the key down on the table during breakfast and slid it toward him.

“In case our shifts don’t line up and you want to come over or you’re ahead of me and I have something in my hands or whatever…” He had trailed off and pushed it just a bit further. “If you want.”

Alex had given him a key to his place but it didn’t last long. He had told TK that he lost it somewhere on the subway and there had been a string of break ins in the neighborhood and it was a better idea just to get the locks changed. He promised to give TK a new set but he kept forgetting.

It was only later that he realized the truth--that Alex changed the locks so that TK couldn’t walk in on him and his spin instructor. He didn’t forget to give TK a spare, he just didn’t want to.

“You don’t have to,” Carlos had said, mistaking TK’s silence for the wrong answer. “Just forget it.”

“No, no.” TK batted Carlos’s hand away when he tried to take back the key because Carlos wasn’t Alex. “I want it.” He picked up the key and turned it over in his hand. “Thank you.”

Carlos had smiled and ducked his head and told TK it was no big deal even though they both knew it was.

The key had hung beside his own house key for a month before the opportunity presented itself for him to use it.

Now he’s sitting in Carlos’ driveway staring at a text telling him that Carlos is running late and to let himself in and that he’d be home with dinner ASAP.

TK reads over the message then looks up at the house then down at the key in his hand. It’s not a big deal. He could wait.

But Carlos didn’t give him a time table for his return and in their line of work, late could mean anything from twenty minutes to two hours.

TK doesn't want to wait in the car for two hours, not when he’s thirsty and could probably use another shower to get the burnt tire smell completely off his skin put there by a particularly hellish call earlier in the day.

He gets a whiff of himself and makes up his mind, pushing himself out of the car and up the path to the front door. The key slides easily into the lock and when it the knob turns and the door opens relief floods through him. These locks haven’t been changed.

The house is quiet and dark so he flips on a few lights for Carlos when he gets home, grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge, and heads up the stairs and straight to the shower.

The water is hot and the pressure is wonderful and the shampoo doesn’t cost fifty dollars a bottle like whatever ridiculous brand his dad uses so he doesn’t feel guilty about using too much to scrub the smell from his hair.

He’s standing beneath the spray letting his mind wander when he hears the front door open and a moment later footsteps coming up the stairs.

There’s a knock on the door jam, because he left the door open, and he leans back so he can see out from around the opaque glass.

Carlos has his arms crossed but he’s smiling. “You used your key.”

“That’s why you gave it to me, right?”

“I did,” Carlos agrees as he crosses the room and presses a kiss to TK’s lips. “It was a good idea. I like coming home to you in my shower.”

TK hums and wraps his arms around Carlos’ neck who doesn’t seem to care that his shirt is getting wet.

“You could join me.”

“But then the tacos I brought home for dinner would get cold,” Carlos says and TK can’t argue with that. They need to be eaten while they’re hot or they shouldn’t be eaten at all. “Later,” Carlos promises, “after.”

TK nods even though he doubts either of them will have enough energy to do anything other than haul themselves up to bed and pass out.

“Do you need clothes,” Carlos asks as he glances around the bathroom before he bends down to pick up TK’s balled up jeans and t-shirt and drops them into the hamper. “I’ll bring you some sweats.”

The feeling flashes through TK, foreign and familiar all at once. He’s found someone that cares about him and brings him warm clothes and food and has invited him into his home and his heart and when the panic hits, it’s less about what he knows and more about Carlos not knowing for himself.

He slams the water off and nearly trips over the bathmat as he throws himself out of the shower and down the hall.

Carlos seems surprised to see him coming down the hall still wet and naked, but is no less receptive when TK rushes him, pushing him against the wall and kissing him until they’re both breathless.

“I love you,” TK tells him and Carlos blinks down at him looking dazed and TK’s about to check for a head injury because they did hit the wall pretty hard when Carlos finally moves.

He cups his hands against TK’s face and TK can feel that Carlos loves him back in the kiss he gives him but still, it’s a soft and delicate thrill that shoots through him when Carlos rests their foreheads together and tells him that he loves him too.


End file.
